Talk:Ghostbusters III
Suggestions for new content can be suggested below. All new content considered must have references with it. Decisions by the staff are to avoid spreading rumors. ---- Release date Hey, the Fandango description says the movie will be out January 1, 2013. We should add that.--Fred (talk) 00:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Until there is an official press release from Sony, a release date will always be shifting and should be best left as "to be announced." Mrmichaelt 01:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No, we will bother with a date when Sony or Bill Murray himself starts saying it.There is no point in a deadline for something stuck in script writing mode. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) New Actors/Actresses There has been much spin over the years and to be frank, my ear for this has went deaf. I removed Jack Black because the article it used for reference was over 2 years old. (Jun 17, 2009). I am open to good references names that really have been spoken of by Dan/Harold/Ivan. I think after all the silly things that fly out on IMDb and wikipedia, we can't help but be picky. Note, that neither of those sites are good references for matters like this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Rookie Question is it possible that rookie from the game will be charecter in this film? unsigned- 71.251.64.182 :As far as I know Ryan French, the person they modeled the Rookie after I doubt would be asked to attribute to a film as he is not a actor. There have been over the coarse of the years rumors of 4 rookies. (not from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime or Extreme Ghostbusters :( ) :I will assume your question is aimed at a more clear tie in canon wise between the "possible" third movie, and the Video Game. Mrmichaelt, my partner at this wiki project I know would disagree, but from the way they treated The Real Ghostbusters, they will likely try not to contradict it, but will avoid it. However, this is from a fellow fan, so take it with a grain of salt. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Based on what Mr. Aykroyd has said, it sounds like he implied the cast of Rookies (three men and a women) are new characters. At the end of The Video Game, they left Rookie with the option to lead a franchise of his own so it's possible he took the offer, turned it down and quit, or got laid off once Louis Tully returned to work. ::Since it sounds like this movie takes place when the Ghostbusters are much older, the timeline is likely closer to now-ish, the 2010's. If this holds up, then it wouldn't necessarily contradict past teams of Rookie(s) (Extreme Ghostbusters was in 1997, The Video Game was Thanksgiving 1991, and Sanctum of Slime was ~2000s). I would say no, I don't think the Rookie will appear. Maybe referenced. But that is speculation on my part. Mrmichaelt 02:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Bye To the office Guys, and hello to Etan Cohen (of MIB3) Link to read-Is it good enough to be included I wonder. Anyways, if true this is great news. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is valid and should be added to that paragraph of recent quotes of Aykroyd and Murray. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) New draft being written by new guy Hey guys, I found something super juicy. Men in Black 3 writer Etan Cohen is penning a new draft for the movie or so this says. It looks awesome cause the MIB movies have similarities to Ghostbusters: they're both sci-fi comedies, and they're both set in NYC. We should put that in the article.--Fred (talk) 21:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with you on the change in writers. Yeah I'll have to update the GB3 article. Been debating how to do it, yet hold on to older information . Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! Maybe I can help you figure out how to update it.--Fred (talk) 21:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think a article on Etan is warranted yet. GB3 has been restarted a few times now. I need to decide how to deal with the confirmed section and things like that. That will take time and thought. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, we've linked to that article but holding off with outright creating an article for Mr. Cohen. We just have to wait until after the movie hits the theaters essentially. Without more information, we're basically making a tiny article that may end up over using info from other wiki sites to fill in empty space. In terms of Devilmanozzy's concerns, I say we treat it like how the Ghostbusters Movie Scripts were organized. For Ghostbusters, the original script by Dan Aykroyd (aka Ghost Smashers) was given its own page. For Ghostbusters III, the original script by Aykroyd, Ghostbusters 3: Hellbent was given its own article. We know the Ghostbusters script has at least four rewrites during the collaboration between Aykroyd and Harold Ramis. Those are not spun off into their own articles and covered in Trivia in the Ghostbusters article. And course, there is the last script version cobbled from what we see in the actual movie. As of right now for Ghostbusters III, we can only determine there are two rewrites so far. The first rewrite is the collaboration between Lee Eisenberg and Gene Stupnitsky. The second rewrite is the one announced to be penned by Etan Cohen. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::For the Development section, the most logical thing I think we can create in the meantime is three subsections - one for General News, a second for news related to the First Rewrite, and a third for news related to the Second Rewrite. Choosing references is a tricky subject. We like to stick with the original article and avoid using the 50 some articles that other sites publish because often news that travels the Internet is like the old grape vine, it goes through fictitious permutations and the original truths are often lost. It is even more likely for the said original article to be accepted when there is a video clip or voice recording to accompany it. That way, we can match up the article with what whoever is being interviewed (such as Aykroyd) said. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Three subsections may get us through. I also propose that in the future, when we confirm a crew, that we note the date the article/news story reported it. We don't know how the new writer is going to hit the actors or Ivan. It is in many ways a resteart to this all over again. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Bill On Dave Letterman Link ... Yeah he reconfirms that he is undecided thus far with the new team. I guess I'm so tired of Bill's answers and Dan's that I ignore them. Anyways, on June 8, 2012 we are still waiting on Bill. Why am I not surprised?! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well...this is a Talk Page not a Forum but having watched this clip the article talks about, it's the most positive reaction I've seen from Bill Murray about a third movie in all of the ~20 years it has been batted around. His answer also runs almost parallel to a statement Dan Aykroyd made around the same time (see Second Rewrite section). Then bang, the Cohen article popped up. I'm still cautiously optimistic but looks we're in another positive phase of the see saw that is Ghostbusters III. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Mostly I shared it to confirm its worth using as a reference to update Bill's (lack) of a position. As for the forum feeling, I admit that will happen on the talk page for GB3 because of the issues related to such a article. We have to make sure we'll not spreading more speculation and false hope. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I'm started to get confused. I've already used that link as a reference when the article first came out, it's in the Second Rewrite section and I've quoted the important stuff. And that's it. When editing, I think that's what we should stick to and be careful not to inject any personal commentary. I know I had to stop myself a few times. Okay so in the future, all links should still be posted here and we vote on whether to use it or not before editing the article? Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::No your links have been fine. I usually second guess myself on GB3 due to my personal opinions which may affect the direction of the article. No, you do quite a awesome job on this and probably every article you touch. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Got it. And thanks. You do pretty great yourself. Plus, I have no skill at making collage pictures. And the Shot on Site stuff you're doing with Paul? Excellent. Okay, yeah getting OT but we should always be careful with articles concerning GBIII and just submit them here first to discuss its credibility and to talk about how we're going to use it in the article. Just as an extra safeguard to make sure this article stays accurate. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. I try to use my talents I have, much like your research and writing talents. Yes, I don't edit this article much so speculation is low. I rather post links and make sure I'm not baiting something. I honestly want a third movie really bad. But the truth is what a wiki is about. Posting links would safeguard for people that wonder if we skipped it or if we simply ignoring. I don't know if a discussion is always needed, but in my case and the IPs and other users yeah. I usually can trust myself with anything ghostbusters but gb3 is different. I actually avoid discussions on it these days. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Superofficialnews.com Bill Murray agrees to Ghostbusters 3. Harold Ramid received a phone call on a Thursday morning at 3am and Bill Murray was on the other end of that phone call stating simply," ok, I'm in" ---- Sean LaForce :That was fake news from a well known satire website. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::At bottom of page: "Disclaimer: Lulz killing of any kind will not be tolerated. If you are being a buzzkill, your comment can be altered or deleted. This entire site is pretty much just a resume containing a collection of my writings and such for the off chance that someone like The Onion ever happens to stop by. Until then just remember, if it’s on the internet it must be true. All trademarks, products and service names on this website are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 Super Official News, all rights reserved. Paul Horner is an American hero. " Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "The Telegraph" article *Link-.... Confirms that nothing has changed. As noted on facebook, not much new here and it confirms nothing is moving forward. For more on the newspaper... Wikipedia it... Link. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Harold's death Not that any news came for what this could mean for production, but I think something should be mentioned in this article. :This has been a busy day, and a sad day for the fanbase. This can wait a little while. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess in 5 days or so we can address whatever is being said on official type things. Anything that is being noted by crew/reliable source is okay to list on here for consideration. I am just waiting things out cause neither of us in charge of the wiki really want to deal with this aspect after losing Harold so quickly. Believe or not, we all have limits. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I am extremely skeptical of this THR article. The Eisenberg-Stupnitsky script was dropped back in 2012 and since then Etan Cohen is the one working on the script. While true Cohen was hired to work on rewrites... at this point, it could be a whole different script. But like any GB III news, a video clip or Sony press release is the only thing I believe. But all this talk of the movie, too soon. The man just passed away for goodness sake. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I honestly havn't really spent time trying to debate its credibility. I think its too soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) *The Hollywood Reporter-'Ghostbusters III' Script to Be Reworked Following Harold Ramis' Death Global News Article :Global News- ‘Ghostbusters 3′ held up over money: Aykroyd ::Sounds more like they're building an article around sentences taken out of context rather than quoting anything concrete that would be worth adding. I lean towards not using the link. Maybe they'll put up a video. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I put it here just to be aware of it. I point blank am in the "lets see it happen, then talk" type group. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I keep forgetting. lol. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll try to cut this off, but I have a feeling most are in that group with me at this point. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Today with Guest Dan Aykroyd :Scrub to 4:10 and start there. Now it is the Spring of next year (2015) that Ghostbusters III goes into pre-production. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:51, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Paul Feig as Director Moved to Talk:Ghostbusters (Reboot). Main Role Rumors 4/4/14 Did some backtracking from this Breathecast article Breathecast 8/31/14 On April 4, 2014 - The Wrap published an article with a 5:57 video The Wrap 4/4/14 The majority is fancast but in the video, Jeff Scneider claims they have an agency breakdown of the main roles: *Two are young men who will be aged 23-29 **Jeremy is the young leader. **Chris is the son of Peter Venkman. *Female lead is Anna and she has a doctorate. Will be a few years older. *Older male named Eean who will likely serve as the film's comic relief. *The villain named Eniewko. Etan Cohen 12/2013 Draft Assorted description of cast and actors for each. Some met with Reitman. Some didn't. Would have been called Ghostbusters: Alive Again. Comic Book Movie 12/17/14 Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) This Article needs to split I think this has come up few times already, but at this point I suggest splitting the article and having the new updates on the Paul Feig film as "Ghostbusters Reboot". While it is debatable what the name will be, I think its clear that information here is about GB3 which will now not be happening. The cast section needs to be completely redone for the Reboot anyways. This is only my suggestions. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :I kind of don't want to change it until there's a trailer. I'm on the fence. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the biggest issue is that most old information is somewhat starting to mix in. Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Reboot is a straight up different project all together anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll work on it sometime in the coming week. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:42, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::For further conversation on this, please go to "Talk:Ghostbusters (Reboot)#This Article needs to split". Dan gives support for reboot, still sequel is possible *SlashFilms: "Dan Aykroyd Hints a “More Conventional” ‘Ghostbusters’ Sequel Could Still Happen". It wouldn't have been news ten months ago, but it is important to note that Dan still is trying to get a proper sequel to GB1/GB2 done. The reboot is not a kill all to GB3. The sound bite also briefly talks about the previous scripts to GB3. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:50, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Page needs an update You really need to update this page, so that it reflects the fact that this project is cancelled, completely. A lot of things are worded in a way where it seems like it's still up in the air and such. There are also some typographical errors and grammatical errors. Luka1184 (talk) 17:15, July 27, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, just saw what Aykroyd said about still wanting to do a third movie based on the original Ghostbusters... Hmmm, I wonder how they're going to do that without Ramis :( Luka1184 (talk) 17:19, July 27, 2016 (UTC)